Its Raining, Its Pouring, The Old Man Is Snoring
by Miss-Jedi
Summary: This is a story of little Ani and his very first rain storm. ObiWan had the misfortune to be there.


Disclaimer:I don't own it, never have. So there.HA!

Just a heads up, this story is SUPOSSED to be stupidly funny. So enjoy. I hope you laugh.

-----------------------------------

Its Raining, Its Pouring, The Old Man is Snoring

A story by Miss-Jedi 9/1/05

"MASTER! Look! Come quick!" Anakin called from the other room of there small apartment. Obi-Wan quickly got up, fearing for just a moment his padawan might be hurt. He slowed down as he entered the room, and saw young Anakin next to the window looking out at the rain.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"MASTER! Water is falling from the sky! What does this mean!" Said young anakin, worry spread all over his face. Obi-Wan chuckled, but covered it with a cough.

"You think this is funny! What in the force could cause such a thing?"

Anakin said, looking up at his master, who was restraining to keep a smile down. His master wouldn't answer, in fear of laughing. He didn't want to make his padawan feel stupid, he had come from a hot planet. Anakin had never seen rain in all his life, until now.

"Does it hurt master? Can it kill people?" Anakin continued to ask questions. Obi-Wan wondered if he should've told the boy what rain was before. But Obi-Wan never thought in all his life he would have to tell someone what rain was! Obi-Wan couldn't help it anymore, he burst out laughing.

" What's so funny! You can't possible think that this," he said pointing out the window," is funny!"

Obi-Wan calmed himself down a bit," That," Obi-Wan said pointing out the window," Is rain, its a natural thing on most planets. Goodness i never thought i'd have to tell you!" Obi-Wan said laughing again. Anakin's face became very red. His master, HIS master, was laughing at him! Laughing! Hysterically! At HIM!

"Ouch! Anakin what in blazes was that for!" Obi-Wan said, after Anakin had kicked his leg.

"Happy birthday." Said Anakin walking away into his room.

"Its not my birthday, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, as he limped after his padawan.

"Anakin! What are you doing?" He asked as he came into his padawan's room, where Anakin was putting on his boots and cloak.

"What does it look like?" Anakin said getting up and heading for the door.

"It looks like your going outside...in the rain!"

"That's exactly what im doing." Said Anakin.

"Anakin, please! Your going to get all wet! then you'll catch cold, then i'll have to take care of you, which will delay our progress on our mission!"Obi-Wan told Anakin. Anakin put his hand on the door handle.

"Don't you dare open that door Anakin!" Anakin twisted the handle.

"Anakin Skywalker i demand you stop right there!" Anakin got ready to open the door.

"Anakin Shmi Skywalker STOP RI-," To late, the door _swoooshed_open and banged against the wall," Its a monsoon!"Cried Obi-Wan as thousands of tiny raindrops blew with the strong wind into there apartment, and all over Obi-Wans face. "Close..." Obi-Wan said walking against the strong wind," The..." Obi-Wan looked up as his padawan took a breath and went out into the rain. Great! Now he would have to get his padawan. The wind didn't seem so strong anymore, and he walked outside to find his padawan examining a mud puddle.

"Anakin, get back inside now!" He called to his padawan. Anakin just stared at him, and the mud puddle, he kept looking back and forth, untill he finally made up his mind, and Obi-wan realized what Anakin had in mind.

"DON'T-!" But it was once again, to late. Mud splattered all over his, now wet, robes. Anakin laughed at his master, but then seeing the look on Obi-Wan's face, his smile vaporized faster than the rain would on his lightsaber. Obi-Wan used the force to get a nicely sized clob of mud, it hovered in the air for a few moments, so Obi-Wan could see the horer on Anakin's face. Satisfied, he threw the mud clob directly at his Padawans face. It was Obi's turn to laugh now, but he soon didn't laugh anymore, because his, oh-so lovable apprentice, threw a nice dirt clod in his face, while his mouth was open. Obi-Wan spit up dirt.

Which began a marvelous mud war. But it was cut short when young Skywalker picked up a dirt clod, that only looked like a dirt clod, that was a rock descized as a dirt clod.Oh was young Ani in for it now. His master fell to the ground after the rock came in contact with his head. After finally getting Obi-Wan on the sofa, he tried to get as much mud off his face, so when he woke up, it wouldn't be all crusted on.

After anakin cleaned himself up, he watched his master, snore...LOUDLY. It reminded him of when he was little, and there were sand storms, his mother would sing him song.

_Its raining  
Its pouring  
The old man is snoring  
He bumped his head  
and went to bed  
and couldn't wake up in the morning_

Unfortunately for Anakin, Obi-Wan _did_ wake up in the morning, and remembered all the events of the the previous day. Anakin, was told he had to clean up all the mud he had brought into the house, hand wash both of there dirty robes, and shine there boots, while Obi-Wan checked with the doctor if there was anything wrong with his head, which Anakin joked about, and ended up doing more work. While working, Anakin couldn't help but sing:

_"Its raining  
Its pouring  
The old man is snoring  
He bumped his head  
and went to bed  
and i wish he hadn't woken up in the morning..."_

The End

---------------------------------------

Reveiws for the poor?


End file.
